


An Unexpected Consequence

by flibbertygigget



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme Prompt Fill, Mentions of Suicide, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could have known that clearing Sherlock's name would put Anderson's in jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Consequence

DI Lestrade scowled at the boxes that had made their way onto his desk. Of course it had to be his job to sort through the stuff that had been seized after Sherlock's suicide and reevaluate it in light of him probably not being a fake. Lestrade collapsed in his chair with a groan. This was going to take a while.

He opened a box at random and picked up the first thing he saw: a small leather notebook. Lestrade snorted slightly at the sheer poshness of it, and then he opened it. His eyes widened and he opened up his phone.

It picked up on the second ring. "What is it, Lestrade?" the voice on the other end said with a yawn.

"Anderson, we have a problem," Lestrade said. "Can you come over to the Yard?"

"Look, the Empty Hearse meets in half an hour..."

"This is serious. It has to do with Holmes." Lestrade could hear a soft gasp on the other end.

"Are they reopening the case?" Anderson ejeculated. Lestrade hesitated.

"It's... complicated," he said. "I'll explain it to you once you get here."

"I'll be right over,"said Anderson before hanging up.

True to his word, Anderson was in Lestrade's office in 15 minutes. He had obviously ran the entire way, and he was panting from the exertion.

"What... is it... Lestrade?" Anderson said, leaning against the wall for support. Lestrade wirelessly handed over the notebook. Anderson opened it, and his eyebrows furrowed as he read the first page.

"We almost have Sherlock cleared," Lestrade said. "I was supposed to reevaluate all this stuff we seized. So... we obviously have a problem."

"Yeah," said Anderson, turning the page. "I had no idea that I was the one to start World War I."

"What?" Lestrade yelled, snatching the notebook back.

"It says right there," Anderson said. "I didn't think it could be possible, but if Sherlock Holmes says so..." Lestrade burst out laughing.

"Look at this, Anderson," he said. "You killed Hitler!" Anderson glared at him.

"This isn't funny!" he said. "I could go to jail for this!"

"Yeah, for killing Hitler!"


End file.
